


Scrabble

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andronilynh, Andy/Quynh/Nile, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Immortal Wives, Immortal family, Kissing, Prompt Fill, XD, or pre-relationship andronilynh, sixtuple drabble???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: For the kiss prompts 'Kisses to distract them from winning a game' and 'One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.'
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuskFM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuskFM/gifts).



> This took me ages to get to, hope you like it!!!

Andromache stares at the scrabble board, trying to figure out how she can best add her highest counting letter- a 'Z'- into the words already on the board: 'quaderno', 'poisson', and 'afkeer'.

They are limited to languages using the roman alphabet due to the scrabble tiles they are playing with, and Andy really thinks she should win this round, given that she knows at least five more of those languages than Quỳnh does, but…

“Yes, my love?” Quỳnh asks, leaning forward and pillowing her head in her hands as she smirks at her, looking way too confident of her victory already. “I am waiting…”

“Don’t hurry me.” Andy growls, but she can’t suppress a smile entirely as she sees Quỳnh smirking at her, smiling again so freely.

“Aw, but my Anh,” Quỳnh leans further across the table, taking Andy’s hand in her own and pulling it towards herself so she can start pressing little kisses to her fingertips. “I distinctly remember you saying-“ kiss- “that everyone only got five minutes to decide-“ another kiss- “if we were playing in different languages at once…”

Andy squeezes her eyes shut, trying very hard to ignore the touch of Quỳnh's lips on her skin, yet she can’t make herself pull away.

Yes, she is well aware of their adapted set of scrabble rules, and her five minutes are almost over now…

Opening her eyes, she quickly snatches up a few of her tiles to add ‘uno’ through ‘quaderno’. No Z, but it’s not like Quỳnh knows that she just wasted that letter.

With a chuckle, Quỳnh pulls away from her hand, making Andy whimper at the loss while Quỳnh takes her own game tiles with steady hands to form the word ‘jenga’.

Andy lets her head fall to the table with a groan. She doesn’t even want to do the math on how far ahead of her Quỳnh is now.

“Alright, my love?” Quỳnh asks her with a husky chuckle, and Andromache growls.

“You win.” She states, flipping over her unused tiles, and strides across the table to grab Quỳnh by the arm. “There is no way I’m finishing this when you keep teasing me.”

“Teasing you?” Quỳnh asks her, all innocent, and Andromache cuts her off with a kiss.

“Yes, teasing me,” she hisses against her lips. “Now, do you want to do this, or do you want to keep-“

Quỳnh answers by smashing her lips against Andromache’s again, deepening the kiss, sucking at Andy’s bottom lip and burying her hands in her hair. Andy whimpers, pulling Quỳnh close and wrapping her arms around her body, feeling out of breath already.

When she breaks the kiss, her lips are swollen, but she can already feel them healing and that just won’t do.

“Bedroom, now.”

With a bright grin, Quỳnh takes her hand and drags her into the hallway to their room.

Meanwhile, Nile looks up from her book with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you think they even remembered that we’re still here?”

Joe chuckles, and Nicky answers rather drily, “I wouldn’t bet on it.”

“Unfair, that Quỳnh can win against Andy in scrabble like that,” Nile grumbles, putting her book down and walking over to the table to look at the words on the board.

“I never even got close to winning against her, even when we limited it to English-only.”

“Maybe you should steal Quỳnh's strategy,” Joe suggests with a grin. “You might have more success with it than we would!”

Nile has to laugh. That, she might actually keep in mind… although she will definitely ask Quỳnh for permission first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, do please let me know!  
> Which games do you think would be the favs of everyone in the Guard?
> 
> You can reblog 'Scrabble' on [tumblr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/641855760446423040) :)


End file.
